In the conventional process, an ophthalmic finished uncut lens is first marked according to its optical center and its axis on a vertexometer or its equivalent. Secondly, the lens is placed on a different device used to decenter the lens a predetermined amount according to prescription requirements. The lens is then marked for subsequent block placement in a third and separate step or the block is placed directly on the lens. The lens would then be chucked in a machine for effecting an edge.
What makes this invention useful is that the second and/or third steps stated above are incorporated into the first step. This process increases speed, accuracy and productivity by eliminating unnecessary operations.